


As You Wish

by NervMaiden



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Biting, I know nothing about Ensemble Stars except vampire grandpa and angry wolf boy, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pet Play, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervMaiden/pseuds/NervMaiden
Summary: Rei stays late to actually do work for once and finds Koga still inside the club room touching his coffin.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninjaclan420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjaclan420/gifts).



> Commission for a friend who always provides me with quality Voltron fanart. When she asked for Ensemble Stars, I was like I got you girl!
> 
> I promise I'll update With the Tides soon! I'm almost done with the next chapter but life has gotten in the way of my writing time. It's coming though! I promise I haven't abandoned my boys!

Rei didn’t expect to hear noises coming from the club room as he approached.  It was late into the evening when most of the students should have been long gone. The last of the sunset shone brightly through the countless windows lining the hallway.  Normally Rei would have also gone home a long time ago but he wanted some private time away from the children to plan for Undead’s next performance. Rei slowed his steps as he neared the door.  He could hear soft movements inside, the door wasn’t shut all the way so he peaked inside.  It was Koga.

He stood silent in the doorway for a few moments watching him intently.  Koga was standing near Rei’s coffin.  The lid was open, his hand was idly rubbing the edge.  Confused but equally intrigued, Rei continued to watch. There was only a dim light coming from the corner of the room, all the instruments put away, no signs of any club activities whatsoever. _What could he have possibly been doing in here this late at night?_ Rei pondered.  He was only still here because he was the leader and it was his responsibility to his children.  Koga hadn’t moved since Rei began spying.  It was a nice change from the usual yelling that Rei couldn’t help but find endearing.  As much as he wanted to continue enjoying the view, he had to make his presence known.

He chuckled lightly entering the room quickly, “Is the doggie looking for a soft place to nap?”

Koga jumped at the intruding sound, “Ah! You bastard, you scared me! Don’t sneak up on people like that!”

Rei grinned as he crossed the room, “My sweet doggie, I’m a creature of the night.  It’s what we were designed for.”  He loved teasing Koga, purely for the reaction he knew he’d get.  He had become closer to the younger man through their time together with Undead and he’d be lying to himself if he didn’t often find himself daydreaming about him.  There was something about him that Rei couldn’t resist.  He could have sworn that the slightest hint of blush crossed Koga’s cheeks as the space between them disappeared. 

“Ahh,” Koga’s voice was as loud as always, “Don’t stand s-so close! A-and don’t call me doggie! For the last time, I’m a wolf!” He hands had gripped the edge of the coffin as Rei stood over him.

The edge of Rei’s mouth tugged even further into a devious grin, he thought he’d never have another chance like this, “Of course you are doggie.  You know, modern day house dogs are descendants of the mighty wolf.” Being alone with him like this was giving Rei a boldness he often hid away during the daytime, he reached a hand up and brushed a small hair behind Koga’s ear.  To his surprise, Koga didn’t stop him.

Koga instead lowered his voice, “W-what are you doing you damn vampire bastard?”

“I’m wondering what an adorable doggie was doing touching my coffin without my permission,” Rei pressed even closer and spoke into Koga’s ear softly. 

Only then did Koga’s hands move from the coffin and push Rei away, “I wasn’t touching it! Why would I care about your stupid box?”

“Oh but you were my doggie. I watched you.”

With that there was an unmistakable flash of blush across Koga’s cheeks. His mouth opened to respond but Rei was growing impatient now and lifted a finger under Koga’s chin and kissed him softly on his slightly parted lips.  Rei wasn’t sure why he was suddenly feeling so warm but all his original intentions for the evening had completely vanished with the last of the daylight. 

Koga stammered, he looked as if he might explode struggling to form a thought.  He quickly got his voice back though, “A-ah, w-what? Why are you even here right now? Damn vampire, everyone else is gone! Shouldn’t you be out sucking blood or something you disgusting bastard?”

Rei’s eyes got a wicked glow in them as he continued to tease his fellow Undead member, “Such harsh words doggie, but you are right I am feeling pretty weak right now.” His hands gripped the edge of the coffin tightly, trapping Koga.  His golden eyes averted anywhere but into the burning stare that was now just inches from his face. 

“You still haven’t answered my question doggie.  Why are you in here so late touching a vampire’s coffin?” Rei pushed his body against Koga, “Were you thinking about getting inside? Or did you have something even more devious in mind?” 

“You wish bastard! I - I was,” his voice faded and his features tightened.  Before Rei could speak again, Koga’s lips were crashing against his, hard.  Koga’s hands reached up to touch Rei’s chest, but Rei grabbed them and locked them in place against the edge of the coffin. The kiss deepened.  Koga bite down on Rei’s lips drawing blood.  Rei ran his tongue over the small bite mark.

“My, my doggie, that was unexpected. So was I right about your intentions?”

There was a short silence.  Rei spoke again.

“May I suggest we take these actions elsewhere? We wouldn’t want to damage any of the equipment.”

Koga pushed Rei away and grabbed his bag, “We’re going to my house.  Your’s is probably filled with weird things!”   

Rei followed him out of the clubroom, “As you wish doggie.”

Once they arrived at Koga’s house, Rei was quickly pulled inside.  He tried to be polite but Koga’s grip was relentless.

He looked at the pictures on the walls, “Your family looks lovely doggie, but much less hairy than I would have thought.”

Koga kept moving, “Fuck you bastard.”

Rei shrugged and allowed himself to be pulled into Koga’s bedroom.

Koga shut the door behind them and Rei found himself being pushed onto the bed. Koga remained standing, nervously rubbing the back of his head.

“So how the fuck are we doing this?” Koga demanded.

Rei leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees, “Language doggie, and what do you mean by this?” He knew exactly what Koga meant but he couldn’t help teasing him.

“Don’t tell me how to talk you damn vampire! And you know exactly what I mean!”

Rei stood up and grabbed Koga’s forearm tightly, he pulled him over to the bed and pushed him down.

“You need to be taught some manners doggie.  That’s not how you should talk to your elders.”

“You’re only a year older than me!” Koga yelled.

Rei sighed rubbing his head, “Please stop shouting. You’re always so loud. Maybe I should get the doggie a muzzle.”

Koga inhaled sharply through this teeth and Rei lowered his eyes, “Would you like that? Is my little doggie turned on right now?”

Koga blushed, attempting to hide his growing erection, “Ah, no! I don’t know what you’re talking about! You’re the one who can’t keep it in your pants, you dirty vampire!”

“Maybe I should just let it out then, what do you think about that doggie?” Rei removed his jacket and began unbuttoning his shirt. Koga brought his hands up and rubbed Rei’s cock through his pants. 

“Ahh,” this caught Rei off guard, “Eager are we?”

“Shut up,” Koga unbuttoned Rei’s pants and began stroking the vampire’s cock.  He moved quickly up and down, releasing several satisfying moans from Rei.  He stopped rubbing momentarily and changed positions.  Still on the bed, he got on all fours facing the throbbing cock, he took it into his mouth and started sucking and lapping up the precum that was starting to leak out of the tip.

“Mmm, such a good doggie,” Rei looked around the room and spotted a leash and collar on the nightstand that must belong to Koga’s dog Leon, “I don’t think little Leon would mind if we borrowed this would he?” Koga tried to protest but Rei’s hand was hard against the back of his head pushing his cock further into the back of his throat. He reached to grab the collar and easily slipped it around Koga’s neck.  It was attached to a short black leash which Rei held in his left hand, leaving the right to grip Koga’s hair tightly.  He could feel Koga moan around him and he chuckled, “Do you like that doggie?” The only response was Koga sucking harder, “Ahh, if you keep that up I won’t last much longer. I think we should move onto something more interesting.”  Rei pulled Koga off and joined him up on the bed. Koga tried to get up and effortlessly push him back down, “No, no doggie.  I like you like that.”  Rei positioned himself behind, “You look so good doggie. Now what should we do next?”  He started rubbing Koga’s ass, with the occasional slap.  Koga gritted his teeth, trying desperately to suppress his moans, “Let me hear you doggie.”

“S-shut up, damn vampire. Are you gonna fuck me or what?” Koga moaned.

“Tch, maybe I should go in dry to teach you some manners?”

“F-fuck you, there’s lube in my side drawer,” Koga started rubbing his ass against Rei’s leaking cock.

Rei reached over and grabbed it out of the drawer, “You’re so naughty.  Do you use this on yourself doggie?”

“What do you think asshole? Just go already!” Koga was becoming very impatient.

“As you wish doggie,” Rei let the cold liquid drip over Koga’s entrance and stuck one finger deep inside. Koga arched himself down, shoving his ass further towards Rei, with a loud moan.  Rei graced him with a second, then third finger.  Pumping in and out faster and faster before quickly pulling out.  Without warning he lined himself up and pressed in slowly, letting Koga feel every inch of his cock until he was completely inside.  Koga’s moans were short and quick.

“Are you going to torture me? Or are you going to start moving damn vampire?”

“Can you say please?”

“P-please?”

“Nah-uh, you’re going to have to do better than that doggie.”

“Pleease?” he pleaded, “Just move damn it!”

Rei leaned down bringing his mouth down to Koga’s neck, he licked up and down, “More doggie.  Tell me how much you want it, doggies are good at begging.”

“P-please fuck me Rei! I need it.” his face flushed, hearing Rei’s voice so low into his ear.

“Better, but all this work has left me feeling weak,” Rei licked and sucked Koga’s neck hard before biting down into the flesh. 

“Ahh,” Koga moaned, gripping the bed sheet, “Be careful you bastard! Do you want anyone to see that tomorrow?”

Rei licked the little bit of blood from his lips, “Why yes I do.  I want the entire school to know that you're mine doggie.”  With that Rei began fucking, slowly at first and then faster and faster. He pulled the leash in his hand, eliciting a desperate moan, Koga lost all restraint and began howling uncontrollably.  The tightness around him and Koga’s moans brought Rei right to the edge.  When he felt Koga tighten even more, that sent him over.  He moaned as he released deep inside Koga.  He pulled out and sat on the edge of the bed.

“Ahh, doggie that felt wonderful.  Are you alright?”

Koga had collapsed onto the bed, “I’m fine that,” he hid his face, his voice was muffled from the blanket, “That felt good.”

“What was that? I didn’t hear you doggie?” Koga smirked.

“I said that felt good you bastard!” Koga practically yelled.

Rei smiled as he stood up and started to put his shirt back on.  Koga propped himself up on his elbows, “Y-you’re not leaving are you?”

Rei stopped, “I didn’t want to intrude. Do you not want me to?”

Koga blushed, “Do whatever you want damn vampire.”  He turned on his side.

Rei smiled and joined him back on the bed, “How can I say no to such a cute face?”

Koga gave a smile, but it quickly disappeared behind a yawn, "Well then go to sleep!"

"Oh doggie," Rei started rubbing Kogas ass, "Vampires are creatures of the night remember? We're just getting started!"

**Author's Note:**

> It was weird writing for a game I've never actually played...


End file.
